


Between Friends

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys have Greg over for dinner and fun.  This was hinted around at in the quarantine fic, and I couldn’t resist.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Chelle's Fic Recommendations





	1. Chapter 1

Greg Lestrade stood at the door of 221B nervously. He had stopped on the way to get several bottles of good wine, his contribution to tonight’s festivities. He still couldn’t believe they were actually doing this! A threesome with John and Sherlock! Talk about a fantasy come true. He took a deep breath and knocked.

~~~~~~~~

John was frantically picking up last minute debris about the flat. Even though he and Sherlock had scrubbed the apartment to within an inch of its life (and found things he forgot they even had), his husband still left a debris field in his wake. He had to admit though that he was seriously looking forward to their evening, as was Sherlock. He jumped when he heard the knocker and stuffed the dirty pair of Sherlock’s pants he was holding behind the couch.

~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock, for his part, was cooking. While this is not something most would expect from the detective, he was surprisingly good at it. Maybe this shouldn’t have been a surprise, as Sherlock pointed out, it was chemistry of a sort. He was making his special pasta sauce as he sipped some wine when the knock came. He exchanged a look with John and they both smiled. They really hoped Greg was looking forward to tonight as much as they were. John went to get the door. 

~~~~~~~~~

“So, it’s one of my first cases right,” Greg said over dinner, “and we’re called out to a domestic.” John and Sherlock were smiling as they listened to Greg, who was a natural story teller. “We get to the door and we hear screams coming from the apartment. It sounds like someone is being skinned alive.” They nodded as they visualized the scene. “So, we knock but it’s token, I’m sure they can’t hear us, and we break down the door and charge in. Obviously someone is being murdered, right.” Greg laughed as he remembered the scene. “So, we run in and interrupt a couple having sex. The woman is screaming because evidently he’s well hung and hitting the right spot. They don’t even notice we’re there or stop. We finally get their attention but only because the guy notices us and stops. He wants to know if we’d like to join in because he can’t come without a cock up his arse.” They all laughed hysterically until John asked, “Well, did you?” They laughed harder.

John set everyone up with dessert then said, “before I joined the military, I’d heard stories about guys “giving each other a helping hand”, especially when deployed. I found this to be true the hard way,” they all snickered, “when I tripped across what was basically a circle jerk between six or so guys.” More laughter. “Technically, they weren’t actually “helping” each other but were cheering each other on as they wanked. They asked if I wanted to join but I pointed out I had just wanked in the shower so was good.” They howled.

Sherlock refilled everyone’s wine, took a sip of his and said, “I was working late in the morgue one night and heard odd noises. Thinking I might find someone stealing a body or something, I follow the noise and find Molly, naked, on her desk with her latest boyfriend servicing her.”

“In the fucking morgue?” Lestrade asked in disbelief.

“Well, not the actual morgue but Molly’s office. Still pretty disgusting, right. I turn to go back to my work when two lab techs come running in the other door, apologize for being late, take off their clothes and get in line. Evidently, our Molly is a nympho.” John and Lestrade just stared at him. “Seriously. I was stunned as well. Took me forever to get that image off my mental screen.”

“Damn! Still waters run deep!” Lestrade just shook his head. Standing up, he moved to help John. “Can I help with the dishes?”

“No, I’m just going to stack them in the sink.” He started collecting the used dishes. “Do we want to adjourn to the sitting room?” Putting the rest of the dishes in the sink, he picked up his wine and moved to kiss Greg, “We can work our way to the bedroom.”

Greg gulped but smiled and kissed back. Sherlock started unbuttoning Greg’s shirt and said, “or we can just go now...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Thankfully, they had all drunk enough wine to take any awkwardness away without affecting anyone’s ability to perform. Sherlock reluctantly pulled himself away from Greg's buttons, took his hand and led him to the bedroom. John followed with glasses and another bottle of wine.

The doctor deposited his load on his side table and moved into the little circle formed by the two men. Sherlock was kissing Greg and pulling his shirt free of his trousers. John moved to help. Even though Greg would never see it, he was sexy as hell in his own way. His graying hair, weary face and trim body had long been the subject of John and Sherlock what-ifing about a threesome. Greg had more chest hair than either one of the Baker Street boys. John found himself running his hands through it as Sherlock pushed Greg’s shirt down his arms and off.

Greg reached up and started undoing Sherlock’s favorite purple shirt. “I’ve always wanted to do this!” Greg said happily, running his fingers over detective-y nipples.

“Then please feel free to indulge.” Sherlock growled in his ear. Greg moaned.

John pulled away briefly and undressed himself, dropping his clothes wherever. His beautiful erection sprang forth and Greg sank to his knees. Running his hands over John’s cock, he licked the tip then opened his mouth and took him all the way in. John said, “Jesus!” and he closed his eyes as Greg got to work.

Sherlock, meanwhile, divested himself of the rest of his clothes then moved closer to his spouse. Greg opened his eyes, smiled, and divided his attentions between the spouses licking and sucking each in turn. “Hold on a second,” Greg pulled away, reluctantly, to remove the rest of his clothes. “God, you two are gorgeous!”, Greg said reverently. “I am so lucky.”

”Greg, you’re really hot yourself.” John assured him. “Why do you think we asked you over?”

Sherlock moved to the bed, sat down and pulled Greg towards him. Taking the cop in his mouth, Sherlock licked and sucked, hollowing his cheeks, pressing the underside of Lestrade’s cock with his tongue. “God you look so good doing that!” Lestrade breathed. John came up beside him, “he does doesn’t he! The first time I saw that cupid’s bow wrapped around my dick, I nearly came right then.” John moved back around and behind Greg. Kneeling down, he licked a wet stripe down Lestrade’s crack then gently pulled his cheeks apart to lick his furl.

Greg let out a shout. “Jesus! I’m not as young as I used to be! Much more of this and I’m going to be done already! Or have a heart attack. Can we at least make it to the bed before I’m useless?”

After a brief intermission, everyone regrouped on the bed. John found himself lying on the bed with Greg licking him. Sherlock moved behind Greg and took up the rimming that John had started. Between slurps, he could hear Lestrade moan but he hadn’t quite found the right place with his finger..... “Jesus Sherlock!” Greg had jumped and shuddered when his sweet spot was hit and he’d taken John in farther than he planned. The detective added another finger and more lube, scissoring Greg open. Another finger and Greg pulled off John and just said, “please Sherlock! Just fuck me!”

Sherlock smiled, winked at John over Lestrade’s shoulder, slicked up his rather impressive erection and slid slowly into Lestrade. “You ok Greg?”

”Yes! Dear god, that feels incredible.” He moaned loudly. John sat up so Greg would have a better angle and Sherlock, who started out slowly, soon was pounding Lestrade which helped him suck John. Sherlock could tell his husband was getting close and he reached down to tug on Greg’s cock as he pounded into him. He was so close! John yelled and shot his load into Greg’s mouth. He then crawled under Greg to suck him off as his husband pounded his arse. Lestrade let out an inhuman yell, filling John’s mouth, followed shortly after by Sherlock pulling out and coming on both his partners.


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning...

Greg Lestrade, still mostly asleep, rolled over and met another body. Even mostly asleep, this was enough of a change that he opened his eyes and tried to focus.

He was lying on a bed with two other naked bodies around him. Two naked male bodies. Two naked male bodies named John and Sherlock. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling and grinned, it had really happened! Untangling himself from the others, he got up and headed to the bathroom. It had happened, he smiled to himself, and he had the telltale aches to prove it. Wow.

After he was done though he wasn’t sure what he should do. What does one do in this situation? Climb back into bed? Gather up your clothes and leave quietly? He was saved from making up his own mind when Sherlock’s curly head poked up and he said, “come back to bed Lestrade, my arse is cold.”

Smiling as he shook his head, Greg did as he was told, curling up behind the detective’s wonderful arse, throwing an arm over both he and John and drifting back off.

~~~~~~~ 

The smell of breakfast cooking worked its way through the cobwebs and really woke Greg this time. He heard the shower running and someone else in the kitchen so threw his trousers on and went to see if he could help.

John was cooking and looked up with a smile. “Morning! I’m making breakfast and Sherlock is in the shower. Why don’t you go join him? He’ll be forever if you don’t. You can prod him along and let him know breakfast is almost ready.” 

Greg smiled and asked. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

”Nope! I’m good! Want some coffee to take with you?” At Greg’s affirmative nod, John handed over a cup. “Black, right?”

Greg nodded, took a sip and began to feel human again. “How long until breakfast?”

John thought for a moment and said, “Fifteen minutes.”

Lestrade nodded and headed to the shower.

~~~~~~~~

The cop stood outside the shower, feeling uneasy. Was John sure he should climb in? What if Sherlock didn’t want company? Maybe he was doing something private? The problem was taken out of his hands when Sherlock’s voice said, “quit dithering Lestrade! I need you to scrub my back.” Greg undressed and climbed in.

~~~~~~~~~

At the breakfast table, no one spoke for several minutes as coffee was poured, plates were filled and everyone found a place to sit. John, passing the jam to Sherlock and broke the silence when he said, “Did you enjoy yourself Greg?”

”Yes, I did.” Greg could honestly say this. “Very much.” Taking a bite of his eggs, he added, “I hope you guys did as well?”

”Very much. In fact...”. Johnlock replied but was interrupted by his spouse who said, “what he wants to know is if you’d be up for another night sometime?”

Greg felt like pinching himself, hard. “Seriously? I had a great time last night and if you guys would be up for another such night, I’d love to participate.”

John took the jam from his spouse, “you don’t need jam on your eggs!”. Then they both looked at their guest and said, “we’d love to!”


End file.
